Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch Match
by Concordis
Summary: Now Complete! Snippet of a scene from FoH: Harry and Gryffindors prepare and play the final match against Slytherins. Trio friendship along with subtle H/Hr and R/Lu.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my imagination :).

 **A/N: Finished excerpt from FoH. Harry and the Gryffindors face Slytherins in a final match for the Quidditch Cup. Actual Match Included. Please R/R.**

In the days that followed, the trio and their friends are recovering from their ordeal at the Ministry of Magic. Harry, luckily, sustained relatively minor injuries along with Neville. Whereas Hermione recovered after a few days stay in the Hospital Wing, much to Harry's relief.

It is Ron and Ginny that suffered the most physically and emotionally. Ron was transferred from St. Mungos and spent the past few weeks in the Hospital Wing. Ginny's condition was more critical as they kept her in the Intensive Care Unit in St. Mungos. Harry and Hermione are such frequent visitors that Madam Pomfrey actually set up sleeping couches for them in case they want to spend overnight. Their Heads duties are delegated to several of the more responsible sixth year Prefects from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley spent most of their time in St. Mungos with Ginny, but flooed in occasionally to Hogwarts to check in on Ron, much to his chagrin.

"Oh-Ronnikins! My poor baby!" Molly cried tearfully as she embraced him.

"Oh-Mum! Knock it off! I'm fine-ARGH-" Ron complained as he tried to dodge a wet kiss from his mum (without success).

But it was Luna Lovegood that surpasses them all. More than a few times, more than half the time, most of the time these days, Harry and Hermione walked in on Luna alone in the hospital wing. She says that she was checking the corridor for Blibbering Humdinger, but somehow ended up in very close proximity of one particular grumpy red-headed Weasley.

"They really like hiding in dark cramped places, you know- like under this bed." Luna's explained dreamily.

"That still doesn't explain why _you_ are on _my_ bed?" Ron asked, looking thoroughly alarmed.

Luna smiled nonchalantly unfazed by Ron's questioning. "I like your bed too."

Harry's eyes sparkled with mirth as he choked back a guffaw; Hermione was more tactful and stepped rather harshly on Harry's foot. Harry straightened his face at once.

"I'm glad you came by Luna." Hermione said nicely, "And look, you brought Ron's homework for him too!" A stack of disorganized parchment and books littered the tiny night desk by Ron's bed.

Hermione beamed with approval.

"Ravenclaw." Ron mumbled as if it is an insult. Hermione glared at him and he rolled his eyes and fell silent.

It was a warm and cloudless day as Harry took his firebolt for a joyride around Quidditch pitch. His scarlet Gryffindor Quidditch robes flying behind him as his Quidditch Captain Lion crest sparkled in the sunshine. He was just pulling out of a spectacular dive reminiscent of the Wronski Feint when he heard a sharp whistle below. Madam Hooch, surrounded by a massive group people in robes of red and green was attempting to preside over a dispute.

Chaos erupted as both sides began to argue fiercely. "It's not fair!" a brunette in green robes shouted. "You just want to cheat because you know you can't beat us." Peakes shouted back. Harry landed a little harshly and trotted to the belligerent crowd.

Upon seeing Harry, Madam Hooch's tense expression slightly mollified. "Potter, so glad you're here. It seems Slytherin has problems with your previous matches."

"You know you did not win those games by yourself." Urquhart, the towering Slytherin Captain hissed angrily. "You-Know-Who was on your team the entire time!"

"We would've forfeited if we had known we're facing grave evil!" Another Slytherin chimed.

"Then, you would _know_ how _we_ feel everytime _you_ show up on the pitch!" Demelza countered haughtily.

Both sides continued to banter fiercely. Madam Hooch blew her whistle again. "Then what do you propose?" She asked Urquhart.

He rubbed his head briefly. A small cruel smile formed on his lips. "Sudden-death. Let's have the last match between Gryffindor vs. all three houses. Slytherin gets to choose any players they wish to play in the final match. Whoever wins the game, wins the Cup."

The Slytherin team cheered at the suggestion. The Gryffindor booed and hissed in retaliation.

"All right." Harry said calmly. "As you wish." He sealed the deal by shaking hands with Urquhart, who looked as though he was trying to break his fingers, giving Slytherin further advantage.

By the time, the news had made it to the rest of the Gryffindor House, Harry was deeply morose. Ron had only just recently recovered well enough to moved back from the hospital wing. They are still one chaser short.

After all that has happened, winning the last match against the Slytherins seemed far less important than the health and well-being of his friends.

"Don't worry mate," Ron patted Harry on the back, "We're all here for you. There is no way we'll lose to the Slytherins." Ron tried to sound encouraging. The rest of the team looked determined as they nodded appreciatively to Harry.

"You have me," Ron said, "And me," added Dean,

"And us!" Peakes and Cootes hollered.

"Don't forget me!" Demelza giggled.

The whole team cheered as Harry's face broke into a reluctant grin. He was just about to go over Quidditch strategies when the portrait hole opened and a peek of long ginger hair came into view.

"And me," said Ginny bravely as she climbed in.

"Gin-!" Ron yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Dean hurried to help her to the couch as Peakes and Cootes hollered and cheered. Demelza grinned brightly as Ginny sat down next to her.

"Thank you, Dean." Ginny said graciously. Dean blushed and reddened as he remembered they've already broken up.

"I was discharged yesterday." Ginny explained, "There is no reason to keep me there, so I decided to come back and finish the term. Seems like you guys are in a pinch?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me about it," Demelza answered, "Those cheating low-lives. They outnumber us three to one. We're facing against all three teams in the Quidditch Cup finals."

"Not to worry," Harry interjected, "Now that we have our entire team back, I am confident that we can beat them." Harry said rather than felt his words.

Peakes and Cootes whooped and fist-punched. Those two are literal reincarnations of their predecessors, bringing much needed comedic relief despite their bleak prospects.

Since it was her first day back, Harry did not want to burden Ginny with any questions regarding her health; however, he can't but help wonder, are her skills at Quidditch solely due to Voldemort? Can Ginny play on her own? Is she even good?" A myriad of questions floated in Harry's mind.

"She _is_ good," a voice sounding like Hermione's answered as if reading his mind.

Harry looked up in surprise and saw Hermione following Ginny along with charmed sandwiches, snacks and pumpkin juice. "I wasn't lying when I said she has been stealing the twins' broomsticks since she could walk."

"Oy-Hermione!" Cootes shouted excitedly, "Marry me will you." Peakes winked and he grabbed a pumpkin pastry from the plate. "Me first, you idiot." Cootes countered. The two of them starting play-fighting.

Hermione grinned rather embarrassed as she sat down on a cushion next to Harry.

"We are all here for you, Harry." She said earnestly.

"Excuse me," Ron coughed rather rudely, "But what could _you_ possibly know about Quidditch?" He said looking skeptical.

"More than you, apparently." Hermione countered swiftly, "Seven players-Four balls, it's not rocket science you know."

"And what is rock-a-what?" Ron asked befuddled as he bit into a sandwich. Harry and Dean snorted as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nothing you should worry about." She answered exasperatedly.

"Anyways, Harry, I can help," Hermione's eyes sparkled, "I know which players they're going to use."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" He responded coarsely. He had been apprehensive about this very issue. "And how would you know-?"

"It's not that difficult, is it?" Hermione answered logically, "They will aim for the combination to give them the best chance to win. It's all arithmancy. Combinations and permutations-"

"Ah hem," Ron interrupted, "If you want to bore us to death, then by all means continue." Peakes and Cootes sniggered as Demelza and Ginny shot him a death glare.

"Anyways," Hermione continued ignoring Ron, "I figured, the chance for them to sabotage any team dynamics is absolute zero-"

"-You mean for positions like Chasers and Beaters," Harry corresponded.

"Exactly," Hermione affirmed, "If Slytherin were to choose players from other teams for these positions-

"-They will most likely use all players for that position-" Harry nodded with understanding.

"-To give them the most optimal chance at performing their best-" Hermione added.

"-with people they play with regularly." Harry confirmed.

"Brilliant," Harry glowed at Hermione, "That narrows down the possibilities significantly." .

"I am most certain they will not switch their leading Chaser positions. After all, they are known for being vicious, ambitious, and cruel. They are the only team amongst all three houses in all seven years to have had any significant lead on us in scoring." Harry reasoned.

At the sound of this, Ginny, Dean, and Demelza looked at each other. Their expressions are tense and determined.

"As for Beaters," Harry continued, "I am almost certain they _will_ switch. After Derrick and Bole and Crabbe and Goyle, any troll can replace them."

"Between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, they will pick the stronger of the two teams." Harry said decidedly.

"So Inglebee and Samuels then," Peakes interjected. "From Ravenclaw?" Cootes asked.

Harry nodded distinctively.

"As for Keeper, there are really no standouts from any of the teams. I'm assuming they will use their own." Harry carried on.

"I don't care who I'm Keeping against," Ron said grumpily, "As long as it's not the -puffs. Can you imagine losing to a Hufflepuff?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I wouldn't underestimate any of your opponents Ron."

"Hermione's right," said Harry, "Hufflepuff's are known for playing defensively. Their Keeper, Fleet, is not half-bad actually. They might use him as a reserve."

"Which leaves the Seeker." Harry continued strongly.

At this, the whole team glowed at Harry with admiration and respect.

"You're the best Harry, mate." Ron said as he took another bite of the sandwich.

"No doubt about it," said Ginny said jokingly as Peakes and Cootes cheered.

"For as long as anyone can remember," Demelza chimed.

"Well over a hundred years." said a beaming Hermione, "A hundred and twenty-five to be precise."

Ron's jaw dropped, "And you would know this...how?"

"Honestly, Ron, don't you read at all?" Hermione countered snootily, "If not Hogwarts A History, at least pick up Quidditch Through the Ages."

Ron made an expression on his face that Hermione wisely pretended she did not see.

Harry grinned bashfully. "So it goes without saying that I'll be playing as seeker regardless who they come up with?"

"Even if they invite Viktor Krum himself." said Ginny joculing.

At the mention of Krum, Ron whooped with excitement. The previous feud long forgotten since the three best friends reunited.

Hermione blushed deeply and went silent as she had hidden herself behind a rather thick leather book. The sparks flying between the pages having less to do with whatever spell she was looking at, but more of her own glowing embarrassment.

Harry, privately, felt more threatened when Krum was on the ground than when he was up in the air. Having recalled their conversation four years ago regarding his non-relationship with Hermione. He wasn't sure how he would react now if the same situation had repeated itself.

They team went late into the darkening night discussing Quidditch strategies; outside the summer winds singed as the tall timbers danced, matching their exuberance.

The morning dew sparkled in the bushes and brambles outside as Harry was woken up from deep sleep. An annoying repetitive shaking and banging interrupted his pleasant dreams. "Go Away," Harry mumbled and turned over.

He promptly fell to the hard floor. "Ooph, Harry groaned as his emerald eyes reluctantly fluttered open.

"Time for practice, Harry-mate" Ron yawned as he tossed Harry his Quidditch robes.

"Ron?" Harry blinked as he put on glasses. "It's barely five in the morning! What are you doing up? The Great Hall doesn't even open until seven!" Harry said astonished.

"I know! We're going to practice early before breakfast. I was thinking that we'd skip entirely if we need to." Ron answered in an oddly serious tone.

Harry was oddly impressed, but very confused as he dressed quickly, following Ron outside towards the Quidditch Pitch. The sky is still dark and the crescent moon slivered in the night sky. The stars twinkled magnificently as Harry and Ron walked in the woody path towards the pitch.

"I was thinking about what you said, what Hermione had said, what practically everyone in my family has said," Ron began quietly, "I'm lazy. I don't study hard enough. I eat too much. I have many many faults. I complain too much-"

"Ron." Harry interrupted, "You're not perfect, none of us are, but you're still my best friend, our best friend. Your family loves you just the way you are. We all do."

Ron's smiled feebly and said, "I know, that's why I'm upset. I don't deserve your friendship, especially after what I've done-twice if not more." Ron looked at the ground. His face obscured by the shadows of the breaking dawn. Harry felt, rather than saw Ron cry. His tears blended with the grassy dew.

It was at this moment that Harry wished more than ever that Hermione is here. She was the more sensitive of the trio, with an emotional range far greater than a teaspoon. She would know what to say to comfort their friend. She would know what to do to mend their tenderly repaired friendship. Harry needed her more than ever. They both do.

"Ron," Harry started somewhat awkwardly. He had not been prepared for this to occur, "I forgive you. We both do. The important thing is not that you left, twice or however many times. It is that you came back, both times, _every_ time." Harry said with conviction.

"Hermione didn't leave." Ron muttered, "I wish I'm more like her. I wish I stayed with you as well. I wish I was a better friend."

"Hermione is different." Harry said, "She's not like most people. I'm-I'm not exactly sure in what way yet as I am still trying to figure it out myself." Harry admitted.

"But, we can't live our lives always comparing ourselves with others or we'll be miserable." Harry continued, "Hermione has her merits and so do you. I need the both of you. Your sense of humor balances out her intelligence. I need the both of you by my side to be happy."

Ron visibly relaxed with Harry's reassurance. "You really need me?" Ron grinned despite his tears.

"Now, more than ever." Harry answered with a grin as he pointed to the towering Quidditch hoops in the distant field. "Keeper Weasley."

Ron blushed as he wiped away his tears. "So, do you really think I still have an emotional range of a teaspoon?"

"The truth?" Harry replied. Ron nodded. "I'd say it has evolved to more like a tablespoon." Harry grinned playfully as Ron punched him in the shoulder.

Like two innocent first years discovering the castle for the first time, the two friends chased each other down the winding path, laughing and running all the way to the Quidditch Pitch. Their friendship, although once broken, is now mended, and stronger than ever.

The cool morning breeze embraced the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as scarlet robes flashed by the stadium in rapid succession. The Gryffindor team flew seamlessly in Hawkshead Attacking Formation as they passed the Quaffle to each other covertly. Ron flew near the end of the goal post in a Double Eight Loop to prepare his defense.

Ginny reverse passed to Dean who swiftly handed the Quaffle to Demelza. Demelza flew in quickly to the scoring area to attempt a goal. She swerved left before ducking right and aimed at the lowest hoop. As the Quaffle reached the goal, Ron, like a flash, blocked the Quaffle with his tail end of his broomstick.

Harry cheered internally as he grinned. Ron was doing better than he hoped. Perhaps the adventures and quests had strengthened him both physically and mentally. He is not longer easily affected by external influence. Harry will have to make sure the Slytherins do not perform a chorus of "Weasley is Our King" on the day of the match.

As Harry was observing his team at the center tower, a pleasant smell of toast and pastries wafted into his nose. _Hermione_ , he thought, as he turned expectantly. Hermione looked surprised but very pleased at the sight of the team flying with such unity. She smiled at Harry and offered, "I brought you some breakfast since neither you nor Ron showed up the to Great Hall." Harry gratefully took a bite of the pumpkin pasty. The crispy crust crunched as the sweet and tangy filling melted in his mouth. "Delicious," He grinned.

It was at this precise moment that Ginny flew over them in a blur of scarlet and gold. Demelza had tossed the Quaffle to Dean who had swiftly underhanded the Quaffle to Ginny. Ginny held on to the Quaffle tightly with an intense expression on her face.

"BANG!" a Bludger travelled in sonic speed towards Ginny. With the gracefulness of a swan, she ducked her long slender neck as the Bludger grazed her bright ginger hair.

Peakes had missed Ginny by mere inches.

"Ginny, watch out!" Dean shouted as a second Bludger, hit by Cootes, came at her from behind.

"Swoosh!" The Bludger came dangerously close to Ginny as she dove steeply and accelerated, Quaffle still in hand.

Then, with a blazing look on her face, Ginny entered the scoring area. She swerved sharply to the right as Ron came out of nowhere to block her attempts. She feinted left as Ron tried to catch up to her and "Swoosh!" She tossed the Quaffle cleanly through the center most hoop.

"Yes!" Dean and Demelza shouted simultaneously as they went to hug Ginny in the air.

Peakes and Cootes high-fived each other with their Beater Bats. "Nice dodge!" Peakes shouted. "Nearly had you Weasley!" Cootes smirked.

Ron grinned in spite of himself. He was doing very well throughout practice. However, he can't help but feel a surge of pride at the sight of his little sister flying and playing so coordinately. Ginny really is every bit as good as she was before. Even better, she no longer had the contentious and obnoxious personality that Lord Voldemort had hindered her with. She flew with the rest of the team as one, not as an individual. Her skill and sportsmanship makes her truly the life and soul of the team.

Harry cheered in surprise, "Brilliant Ginny! That's the way to do it!" Hermione's smile faded at the sound of Harry's exuberance.

To prevent the opposing teams from finding out Ginny's true skill and the progress of the rest of the players, Hermione had placed charms and wards to protect the Quidditch Pitch during Gryffindor's practice.

"What we lack in numbers, we'll make it up with skill and power." Harry said determinedly.

"Hermione has put up protection wards for us to practice in secrecy." Harry glanced at Hermione to which she nodded.

"It's not quite unplottable, but _cave inimicum,_ among others is sufficient for you to practice unseen." Hermione explained.

"But that's a N.E.W.T.s Level spell!" Peakes said, eyes widened with astonishment and admiration.

"I am N.E.W.T.s level." Hermione said bemused.

"Rest assured that she is much more beyond N.E.W.T.s level." Harry grinned at Hermione, his eyes shining with pride.

The Gryffindors continued to practice covertly with diligence for the next few weeks under Harry supervision and Hermione's assistance.

But it is Ron who had really come into his own by helping Harry coordinate plays. His talent at chess really shines through as a master strategist.

"The chasers should practice long throws instead of depending on short passes," Ron explained to the team. "It is the fastest way to get the Quaffle from one end of the pitch to the other."

"In addition, we should play to each individual's strength and abilities. Demelza, being good at avoiding bludgers, should focus on handling the Quaffle down the pitch. Dean, being the fastest on the broomstick can assist in stealing and passing the Quaffle. We should leaving the scoring to Ginny, who is a master at feinting." Harry agreed with Ron's accurate assessment.

"Lastly, there is a new play that I've come up with," Ron continued, "It is similar to the Hawkshead Attack Formation. However, instead of just the Chasers, we will include the Beaters as well. They can fend off Bludgers and protect their team members from rival attacks. If needed, Beaters can also serve as enforcers to knock rival team members off their brooms." Ron added reasonably.

Harry was very impressed by Ron's strategic insight and logical reasoning. Who said only Hermione can stay cool in the face of fire. "Ron, you are so much more insightful than you let on, when you really try." Harry said with esteem.

Ron turned into an interesting shade of pink as his freckles stood more prominently than ever.

"I'm just doing what I can. I should've been helping out ages ago. If not for being an absolute prat-" Ron began apologetically.

"No, Ron. It's perfect. You're right on the spot. You're here when we need you-when I need you. That's enough." Harry said wholeheartedly.

"What are best-mates for?" Ron grinned as Harry gave him a dopey grin.

The morning of the Big Match (henceforth referred to by the student body and several of the professors, if not the Headmistress herself) Harry and Ron are both extremely nervous for different reasons.

Harry, for one, would be playing his final Quidditch game at Hogwarts as both Captain and Headboy following the footsteps of his father, who managed to outscore all his opponents leading the team to grandest victory within Hogwarts-A-History (major boots to fill).

Meanwhile, Ron suffers from chronic anxiety before every game and looks as though he had swallowed a bucketful of flobberworm for breakfast. He alters between pale green and deep purple, looking as though he was about to be sick.

Neither had any appetite for breakfast. They sat in complete silence as each is lost in their own thoughts, with Ron trying to hold back the oncoming nausea.

Minutes passed by like hours as soon, the students exited the Great Hall buzzing excitedly about the oncoming Quidditch Match.

As usual, Hermione bids Harry and Ron good luck at the gate.

"Relax Harry," Hermione said encouragingly, "I know you can do it. You always have and always will." She leaned towards him and gently kissed him on the cheek. Harry felt a swarm of butterflies that has little to do with his nerves.

"And Ron-" Hermione turned towards him, about to offer him words of advice, when a sudden Roar of a Lion's Hat startled her.

"Excuse me," said Luna, squeezing past Hermione towards Ron, "But I believe I should be the one wishing Ronald luck."

Hermione looks quite caught off guard as Harry smirked knowingly.

"Ronald," said Luna seriously, still wearing her Lion's Hat, blue eyes widened, giving her a permanent look of surprise, "Beware of the Humbuggie Dung that Vasey is going to hurl at you." She smiled dreamily and sauntered off the Quidditch field, all the while her Lion's Hat can be heard Roaring in full might.

"Wha-?" Ron looked clueless as ever, face pale, eyes wide, legs locking as he followed Harry numbly out the Great Hall.

The morning drizzle dampened the sparkling dew on the freshly mowed grass of the Quidditch field as the Gryffindor Quidditch team suited up for their final game of Harry's final year at Hogwarts. Without him speaking, this is the most important game of his entire Quidditch career at Hogwarts.

The entire team seemed well aware of this fact as they suited up in silence with a tense but determined expression on their faces. Each of them wanted to give Harry their best game in his last year as Hogwarts. He briefly wondered if they felt the same way he felt at Wood's last game.

Harry had been so determined to bring home the Quidditch Cup. So nervous, the way he wobbled his way onto the Quidditch field stomach in knots, hands sweaty, legs turning into jelly. Yet still, Wood had been even worse than he was. In his nervousness, not only did Wood forgo the pre-game speech, but had knocked over Alicia Spinnet with the back-end of his broomstick without even realizing it.

Harry hoped his team is not as nervous as is. Clearing his throat tensely, Harry began his speech.

"Look, I know you lot think this is my last year as Captain, and this is our last game, and this game determines who wins the Quidditch House Cup…" Harry paused.

The team was silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"But really, it is not as important as you think." Harry continued "Of course, we want to give our best efforts to win, but at the end of the day, Quidditch is just a game. And games are supposed to be fun. Today, regardless of winning or losing, I want each and everyone of you to go out there and enjoy the game. This may be our last chance together to play as a team for awhile. So let's go out there and play our best. But remember, to have fun." Harry said with conviction, not betraying the nerves of butterflies in his stomach.

"Here, here!" Ron chimed in, "Let's have fun kicking some Slytherin butt!" The team laughed, breaking the mounting tension in the atmosphere.

"All right, Ginny?" Harry asked looking at the pale but determined scarlet Chaser.

"Always" answered Ginny in a cool tone. "Ron already asked me five times. Now I do not need two older brothers. I already have enough!"

She sauntered away in cool determination.

The tall wooden doors opened slowly as Harry, the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, walked out with every bit of bravery he can muster. Finally, he understood how Wood felt all those years ago. Careful not to whack anyone unintentionally with his Firebolt, he looked up at the sky.

The weather is a shade of gentle cloudiness followed by a mild awakening drizzle. The air feels cool and refreshing as Harry mounted his broom swiftly. "WOOSH!" Harry kicked off hard from the ground. He is followed behind closely by Ron and Ginny, who is trailed by Dean and Demelza. Peakes and Cootes came out last as they flanked their team, Beater bats ready in hand.

The stadium is in an uproar as students and professors from all houses dressed proudly in their house colors. Red and green banners were charmed around the entire stadium. The entire school came to watch and cheer for the "-final Quidditch match of the year and final game at Hogwarts for Seeker and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team-HARRY POTTER!" A sonorous dreamy voice introduced the team. Harry flew a warm up lap right into the hearts of the crowd in red and gold. "HARRY!" Hermione shouted and clapped in excitement as he flashed by, giving her a brief signature smirk.

As both teams are doing their warm up laps within the stadium, Harry tried to focus on the outline of his opponents. Amongst a blur of green robes are flashes of blue and yellow. Looks like Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff decided to keep their own colors despite playing for Slytherin. "Slytherin," Luna's ethereal voice announced, "is led by Captain and Chaser Urquhart, who looks as though he had been doused with numinginger acid-" "Miss Lovegood!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, "Try to stay on topic, my dear." "Yes Professor-as I was saying, his yellow sallow skin aside, he is flanked by returning Chasers Vaisley and Zabini."

Harry felt an inner surge of gratitude towards Hermione, She was right: Slytherins had kept their own offensive line.

Unsurprisingly, they had "-coerced Ravenclaw's Beaters, Inglebee and Samuels, who looked as though they would rather sniff Dinglebat bum than be here," Luna continued in a sing-song voice, "Miss Lovegood!" Professor Flitwick swished his wand warningly.

Luna appears quite unperturbed as she continued her commentary, "Their keeper is old reliable Fleet, who had consistently performed well in the recent games…" Luna tried to stay on topic of Quidditch, until a blur of green and silver hovered across from Harry. The rider worn a smug insolent smirk that he had known how to do all his life was none other than "Malfoy!" Ron uttered angrily.

"Pothead and Weasel" Malfoy smirked coldly.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Ron asked with a shocked look on his face. "Did you bribe somebody?"

A creeping blush appeared on Malfoy's face as he struggled to keep his cool. "I'd be careful Weasel, knowing your stats around the hoops."

"His stats are much better than yours," Harry responded icedly, "As he saved three-quarters of his goals and yet you have not even once caught the snitch."

Malfoy, turned into the color of a blushing turnip. "Watch it Potter, or this will be your last game!" Malfoy taunted menacingly.

Harry glared at Malfoy in disgust, now motivated than ever to win the game, if not at least beat Malfoy to the snitch.

"Let the Big Match begin!" shouted Madam Hooch as she blew her whistle.

"The Quaffle is immediately taken by Chaser Thomas from Gryffindor, being supremely fast…" Luna commentated. "Is that a mormoringer buzoon on his broomstick?" Flitwick glared at Luna.

She continued in an ethereal voice "Chaser Thomas dodges a giant Slytherin baboon and continues his way towards the end of the goal." The Slytherins booed at the biased commentary.

"Thomas is intercepted by Slytherin Chaser Vaisley, oh-who clumsily drops the Quaffle. Gryffindor Chaser Robins in possession of the Quaffle." Luna continued in a dreamy voice. The Slytherins hissed at the interception.

Demelza zoom lined down the Quidditch Pitch, dodging a bludger hit by a Ravenclaw Beater. As she neared the scoring region, she was hit roughly from the side by a towering Slytherin Captain, Urquhart and only just managed to stay on her broom by using the Sloth-Grip-Roll. As she dangled upside down from the broom, the Quaffle fell from her arms and into the hands of Chaser Blaise Zabini. "Oh-no! Slytherins in possession," Luna gasped. The green side roared in excitement as Blaise took off towards the Gryffindor goal.

Blaise passed the Quaffle half way through to Vaisley who managed to dodge a speeding bullet Bludger hit by Coote. "Chaser Thomas attempted to steal the Quaffle to no avail," Luna continued forlornly, "But the bludger almost hit Chaser Vaisley. There is still hope. Come-on Bludger!" Luna said cheerfully as Professor Flitwick tweaked his moustache.

Vaisley swiftly passed the Quaffle to Urquhart, "Oh-no! Slytherin is in the scoring zone!" Luna gasped as Urquhart charged at the left hoop with a menacing expression on his face. Ron remained resolutely near the center hoop waiting nervously.

Then suddenly, Urquhart switched direction, Ron followed his trajectory tightly. "BLAM!" Ron caught the Quaffle as Urquhart attempted to score in the center hoop. "Blocked by Keeper Weasley!" Luna cried in delight. Ron blushed as the crowd began to cheer. Urquhart swore and glared at Ron eyes filled with hatred and spite.

The game continues as both sides continues to tie. Ron made some truly spectacular saves with his hands, feet, chest, head, and even his bum to Luna's delight. "King Weasley has made a mighty save with his delicious, juicy, supple-," "LUNA!" Professor Flitwick heaved holding his chest, "-rump-after a twirl-a-whirl on his broomstick." Luna gushed. The girls cheered and screamed to Ron's blush. "It was an accident," Ron mouthed to Harry. Harry smirked and shrugged, "All the better," he replied pointing to the crowd of cheering Gryffindors.

"WHAM!" a speeding bludger pelted at the both of them. Harry swiftly dodged as the Bludger scraped by his nose, causing a thin bloody scratch. "OOMPH!" Ron moaned as the Bludger connected with his chest. The momentum pushed him over through the tallest center most hoop as he fell swiftly from his broomstick.

"Arresto Momentum" A silvery spell flashed over from the stands. Ron's slowed down gradually as he neared the ground. He lightly toppled over on the wet grass in pain as Harry and the rest of the team dove down to check on Ron. The drizzling rain dampened the mood around them as Ron groaned.

"Are you okay mate?" Harry asked concerned. "Could've been better," said Ron with a groan as he struggled to sit up, his hair wet from the rain. "Who was it?" Harry asked angrily. "It was that bone-headed Slytherin Urquhart." said Ginny fiercely as the rain started pouring around them, "He stole Samuel's Beater Bat and slammed it into Ron." The whole team was in uproar. "I'll get him!" Ginny said determinedly.

She climbed on her broomstick and raced towards the showering sky. The rest of the team followed her as they played harder than ever. "Thomas tossed the Quaffle to Robins, who passed covertly to Ginny Weasley." Luna's dreamy voice floated throughout the stadium. "Ginny dodges a Bludger hit by Beater Inglebee, dove through two Slytherin Chasers. Ginny is in the scoring zone!" shouted Luna excitedly, her Lion's Hat Roaring. "WHAM!" a Bludger flew towards the back of her head at bullet speed. "Duck!" Dean shouted! "Ginny swifted ducked as the Bludger missed her head by inches." Luna continued in her ethereal voice. "OOMPH!" The Bludger hits Keeper Fleet squarely in the stomach knocking the wind out of him as Ginny charged and threw the Quaffle in the center most hoop. "Gryffindor's score! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Luna said melodiously. "Ginny and Dean high fived each other as Demelza swooped up to give her a hug. Ginny smiled triumphantly to the Slytherins. Urquhart growled venomously as Malfoy coldly smirked, "Back she-Weasel? From the dead?" Malfoy touched a nerve as Ginny's face turned deep maroon, "Shut it, Ferret! If you know what's good for you!" She said viciously. "Oh, oo, I'm sooo scared!" Malfoy made a face at Ginny as he smirked and went after the snitch.

The game went on as the pelting rain picked up the formidable winds. Harry is having trouble seeing again. Remember what Hermione had done in his third-year, Harry whispered "Impervius!" as sheets of water started repelling from his glasses. "Thanks Hermione," Harry whispered fondly as he dove in the driving rain in desperate search for the snitch before the rain gets heavier or when the sky darkens.

"Score! Chaser Weasley has put another in the hoop!" Luna's melodious voice drifted into Harry's ear. The Slytherins had been more vicious than ever and rammed into Ginny. Ginny flew off her broomstick and only by grasping the ends of the twigs was she able to stay in the air. Peakes and Coote helped her back on her broom. "Foul!" Luna screeched! "Slytherin unseated Gryffindor Chaser without cause! "Gryffindor Chaser Weasley goes to take in the goal." Ginny flew hard left towards goal, without preamble, changed direction suddenly to the right. Hufflepuff Keeper Fleet first followed her to the left, and then to the right, and then to the left….until Ginny dove behind him and scored to the right hand side. "Another ten points to Gryffindor!" Luna screamed in delight as her Lion's Hat gave another "ROAR!"

 _Weasley is Our Queen!_

 _Weasley is Our Queen!_

 _Quidditch runs in her family genes!_

 _Weasley is our Queen!_

A chorus of "Weasley is Our Queen!" can be heard through the howling winds.

Hermione had sonorized their voices so they can be heard throughout the stadium. Ginny grinned with a hardened expression, more determined than ever to win the game. Ron's heart soared as the song, originally made for him, is now a legacy to celebrate his sister. He never dreamed he and Ginny could measure up equally to Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins. The fear of inadequacy, the fear of not measuring up to his brothers, and the fear of bringing shame to the Weasley name all evaporated as he reverented in the glow of the singing and cheering.

 _Quaffle goes through hoops clean._

 _Despite the Slytherins are very mean_

 _Gryffindors cheer as Red defeats Green_

 _Weasley is our Queen!_

The crowd went wild as Ginny scored yet again, placing Gryffindor in an even wider lead! Harry was exuberant as he flew in a wild corkscrew loop. Malfoy swore as he taunted Harry. "Hey Scarhead, still having bad dreams about your mummy?" He made a fainting face. "POW!" A Bludger came dangerously close to Harry as it hit Malfoy, knocking the wind out of him. Peakes flew by, "All right Harry? Not giving you a hard time is he?" Harry shook his head. Coote rammed into Malfoy's broomstick from behind further angering him. "Oops! Thought you were a Bludger!" Coote joked. Peakes and Coote high fived each other with their Beater Bats and swerved off to chase the Bludgers.

Malfoy looks absolutely livid.

Just then, Harry looked onto the ground, shimmering lightly above the grass near the Gryffindor Goal is the Golden Snitch. He immediately accelerated upward while keeping his eyes on the snitch below. Malfoy thinking Harry had seen the snitch immediately followed. About forty feet up, Harry suddenly made a loop and steeply dived down. Malfoy, who did not anticipate the abrupt change of direction shot like an arrow into the clouds. By the time, he made it back down, Harry was already close to the snitch. Harry's hand reached towards the fluttering snitch. Malfoy went into pure rage has he took out his wand. "FLASH!" A bolt of green light came from behind Harry as he closed his hand around the snitch. "BOOM!" The curse missed Harry as it made a rather deep crater in the grassy field. Looks like Malfoy aimed to maim with the reductor curse. "BOOM! BOOM! POW! BANG! TINKLE! POP! WIRL! SWOOSH! VROOM! POOM! CRRRAAKK!" A series of incredulous noises occurred simultaneously behind Harry.

By this time, the entire student body had piled onto the Quidditch Field. The Gryffindor team landed in a band of scarlet and gold as they whooped and cheered their win. Malfoy, or what's left of him, floated in the very center of the field, laying quite still and looking as deformed as he had been in years as a series of jinxes, hexes, and curses collided with him.

"Ewww!" said a Hufflepuff looking slightly sick. "What is he?" Professor McGonagall rushed into the front to tend to an injured Malfoy. "Oh Dear Dumbledore, who did this to Mr. Malfoy?" A series of hands tentatively went up. Over half of the the Gryffindors, some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and even a few Slytherins claimed guilt. "Slytherin?" Ron said his jaw dropped in shock and surprise. "Why did you guys curse Malfoy?" "He had it coming!" Urquhart said harshly, "He bribed all three teams into playing in this game! No one wanted him to! We are all fed up by his snooty pathetic arse!" A few other Slytherins nodded in agreement. "Well, well," McGonagall said a bit resigned, "I suppose we have to figure out what hexes and curses were used in order to send him to Madam Pomfrey.

"Now, who did the jelly legs jinx?" A random Hufflepuff raised his hand, "He was trying to attack Harry!" He defended. McGonagall stopped. "No need to explain dear. I quite understand. Let's move on. Now, the tentacles?" A Ravenclaw clad in blue raised his hand. A few of his housemates clapped his back, "Nicely done, Terry. Really cool jinx!"

McGonagall turned to the Gryffindors. "Now, Miss Weasley, this is clearly your work, is it not? A few bats fluttered around Draco as his mucus turned yellow. The infamous Bat-Bogey Hex?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows. Ginny blushed guiltily, "You should've seen the size of that crater on the ground!" She said angrily.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall looked expectantly at them.

"I only used Petrificus Totalus. Professor." Hermione said innocently, "I only wanted to stop him from hurting Harry, and didn't use any damaging jinxes or curses."

"Yes, Miss Granger, I'm sure you had good intentions," said McGonagall patiently, "However my dear, you forget that he was over twenty feet up in the air; the fall alone would've caused him immense amount of pain, not to mention broken bones and ribs."

"Not to worry," added Luna dreamily, "I used Levicorpus." She said, still pointing her wand at Malfoy, "Although I'm not sure whether he hit the ground first or not." She looked genuinely confused. "Oh well," She shrugged daintily as she flicked her wand. Malfoy dropped to the ground like a sack of rotten potatoes.

"I didn't do anything too bad." said Ron timidly. "Not too bad!" McGonagall said quite alarmed, "Mr. Malfoy is coughing up slugs as we speak!" Malfoy, or whatever he is, belched as a few large slimy slugs crawled on the grass. The crowd gasped and moved a few steps backwards collectively.

Peakes and Coote admitted to using the broom jinx and hurling hex respectively. A few others admitted to using the Sea Urchin curse and Worm jinx, noticing the slug and spikes on Malfoy's body.

"Oh, what is this!" cried McGonagall sharply, "Now, who tried to transfigure Mr. Malfoy into a ferret?!" At the sound of this, all of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even a few Slytherins laughed remembering fake Mad Eye Moody's charming demonstration.

If McGonagall had been upset then, it is no comparison to what she feels now. Her eyes narrowed sharply as her lips thinned. Her cheeks reddened prominently as she searched the crowd.

A shaky hand tentatively raised as Neville Longbottom gulped and whimpered. He looks as scared as ever as McGonagall rested her steely gaze on him. "Mr. Longbottom!" cried McGonagall in surprise. "I-why-I-well, I must say, I did not quite expect you of all people-" McGonagall trailed off unexpectedly. She had been sure it was one of the more notorious students, if not the Slytherins. But a Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, to be exact, has attempted human transfiguration simply blown her mind.

"Well-Mr. Longbottom, what did I say before, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" McGonagall sputtered.

"What about protection? I was only trying to save Harry!" said Neville nervously.

"Well, Mr. Longbottom, seeing the circumstances, I'm afraid I must take appropriate action." McGonagall continued.

"You won't take away House Points will you?" cried Neville tearfully. "We just won the Cup!"

The rest of the Gryffindors looked at McGonagall warily.

"Well, as it is, I will not take away House Points" said McGonagall slyly, "However, Mr. Longbottom, you will have Detention with me for the rest of the school year-until you learn how to properly transfigure humans into ferrets."

Neville gasped as he comprehended what McGonagall is saying. "You did a splendid job with the nose and mouth. The tail is lovely." A few snickers went up into the air. "However, you failed miserably with the feet and paws. We must train you properly before you graduate, must we not?" McGonagall let out a rare grin of pride and esteem.

The entire school cheered vibrantly as McGonagall led Neville and the rest of the students back to the castle. Harry, levitating an unconscious Malfoy, or whatever is left of him, followed gladly, having never have felt so riddikulusly happy. The pelting rain lightened to a pleasant drizzle as the clouds parted for the rays of the setting sun. The darkening indigo reflected brilliantly against the calm peacefulness of the lake. Beautiful.


End file.
